User blog:SPARTAN 119/Anime Sniper Battle Royale: Kouto Hirano (HOTD) VS Ann Matsura (BC:BA) VS Shino "Sinon" Asada (SAO II)
Kouta Hirano, the gun otaku turned deadly zombie-slaying sniper after the outbreak of the living dead VS Ann Matsura, the trainee sniper in a JROTC-like program, who fought off a squad of well-armed mercenaries alongside her friends. VS Sinon, the online avatar of Shino Asada, who roams a post-apocalyptic wasteland, sniper rifle in hand. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Kouta Hirano= Kouta Hirano was a somewhat overweight gun otaku attending Fujimi High School, until the outbreak of a zombie virus forced him to flee the school along with Saya Tayagi, a girl in his year. Kouta armed himself with a nailgun he modified into a crude handgun, making his escape along with Saya, soon joined by fellow students Takashi Komuro, Saeko Busujima, Rei Miyamoto, and school nurse Shizuka Marikawa. The group of survivors made their way to the home Marikawa, which she shared with her roommate, an SAT sniper named Rika Minami. Kouta got a hold of an AR-10 and an Ithaca shotgun and proved highly skilled at killing the undead from a range. Kouta revealed that he befriended a Blackwater Mercenary during a trip to the U.S, who taught him how to shoot. AR-10T The AR10T DMR is a semi automatic rifle firing 7.62mm rounds from a 10 or 20 round magazine (20 for the purposes of this match). The 7.62mm round has a muzzle velocity of about 850 meters per second. While I could not find data on the range of the AR-10T, but the similar M110 Semi Automatic Sniper System has an effective range of 800 meters. Kouta's AR10T is equipped with a high magnification (assumed 10x) scope. Heckler and Koch MP5 FSK The Heckler and Koch MP5 is a submachine gun chambered for the 9mm round. Since the 1960s, the weapon has been popular around the world and is currently a popular weapon used by law-enforcement agencies, special forces groups, and terrorists. The MP5SFK is a semi-automatic only version of the MP5, with the same 32-round magazine, intended for law enforcement use in situation where greater firepower than a handgun is required, but full auto fire would result in inaccurate fire, potentially hitting bystanders. Kouta's MP5SFK has a suppressor, red dot sight, tactical flashlight, and UMP-Style stock. Luger P08 w/ scope and drum magazine The Pistole Parabellum 1908 or Parabellum-Pistole (Pistol Parabellum) — popularly known as the Luger — is a toggle-locked recoil-operated semi-automatic pistol. The design was patented by Georg J. Luger in 1898 and produced by German arms manufacturer Deutsche Waffen- und Munitionsfabriken (DWM) starting in 1900; it was an evolution of the 1893 Hugo Borchardt designed C-93. The first Parabellum pistol was adopted by the Swiss army in May 1900. In German army service it was succeeded and partly replaced by the Walther P38 in caliber 9x19mm. The Luger is well known from its use by Germans during World War I and World War II, along with the interwar Weimar Republic and the post war East German Volkspolizei. Although the Luger pistol was first introduced in 7.65×21 mm Parabellum, it is notable for being the pistol for which the 9×19 mm Parabellum (also known as the 9 mm Luger) cartridge was developed. The Luger used by both Kouta and Saya Takagi in the manga is a Dutch Artillery Model, with a long-barrel, 32-round drum and stock attachment, and a small scope, which the give the weapon an increased effective range, up to about 100 meters. =Ann Matsura= The daughter of a rock star and a ceramic artist, Ann's parents were both staunch pacifists. When Ann had a falling out with her family, she left home and enrolled in Eastern Private Defense Academy in an effort to distance herself from them. Ann generally was satisfied with life at the academy, proving herself to be a skilled markswoman, an attribute that would prove useful against the Trident mercenaries. Ann's mother is a foreigner, thus her English name. Ann has known Youji Takatsu since childhood, and in spite of their occasional arguing, are actually close friends, and by the end of their ordeal together, possibly more. Walther WA-2000 The Walther WA-2000 is a semi-automatic .308 Winchester Mag sniper rifle with a range of 700 meters. The weapon has a six-round magazine. The weapon comes standard with a 10x Schmidt and Bender scope. Only 176 WA-2000s were ever produced due to the high cost of production, making the price of a Walther WA-2000 range from $40,000 to $75,000. Exactly where Ann got a hold of such a rifle is unknown, perhaps the same place as the Russian Ultranationalists in Modern Warfare 2! Steyr TMP The Steyr TMP (Taktische Maschinenpistole/Tactical Machine Pistol) is a select-fire 9x19mm Parabellum caliber machine pistol manufactured by Steyr Mannlicher of Austria. The TMP fires from various magazines, but for the purposes of this match, a 30-round magazine with a rate of fire of ~950 rpm. Heckler and Koch USP The Heckler & Koch USP is a semi-automatic pistol made by the famous Heckler & Koch. The weapon was designed primarily for military, law enforcement agencies and for the civilian market. The weapon will be a .45 caliber variant, with a 12-round magazine and a range of 30 meters. =Shino Asada= Note: Shino will have her game appearance, but she will be physically strong enough to lift the Hecate without too much difficulty (not quite as easily as she does in the virtual reality, for instance, she won't be able to jump with it). Shino's health will follow "real world" logic, i.e. a single bullet wound in the right place, regardless of caliber, has the potential to be fatal, also, falls WILL cause injury). Shino Asada is a major character in the second season of Sword Art Online, and a player of the virtual reality MMOFPS Gun Gale Online. Shino played the game in order to overcome her phobia of both firearms and, to a lesser extent, men, stemming from an incident in her past. When she was in fifth grade, Shino and her mother were caught up in a bank robbery, where a man armed with a Type 54 handgun threatened the bank teller and shot him when he attempted to a sound an alarm. The man then took Shino's mother hostage. Shino's mother had been psychologically weak since she saw her husband and Shino's father die in a car accident two years earlier. Since then, Shino had become protective of her mother, and attacked the gunman, biting his hand and causing him to drop the handgun. Shino then seized the weapon and shot the man three times with his own gun, killing him with the third shot to the head at point blank range. When Shino turned to her mother, she simply stared in shock and horror at the whole event, and Shino realized she literally hand blood on her hands. For years afterward, Shino was plagued by nightmares about the event, where her attacker returned from the dead and murdered her, as well as the previously mentioned phobia of guns, to the point where she could suffer a panic attack or even collapse simply by seeing a gun in a film or photograph. This made her a frequent target of bullies, who realized they could cause her to seize up simply by acting as though they are pointing a gun at her. Shino was introduced to VR gaming by Shinkawa Kyouji, who suggested it as a means of desensitizing her from her fear of firearms. Shino, under the screen named Sinon, became one of the most skilled players in Gun Gale Online, armed with her PGM Hecate II anti-material rifle. In late 2024, Shino faces Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya in the "Bullet of Bullets" tournament, and ties with him for the winner, as well as aiding him in his investigation of the "Death Gun", a mysterious player who wielded as weapon supposedly capable of killing a person in real life from within the game. It is later revealed that the "Death Gun" murders are the work of Kyouji and Shouichi Shinkawa, one of whom would control the avatar of the character, and the other would kill the person in real life through the injection of a paralytic directly into the heart. Kyouji attempts to murder both Kirito and Shino in this manner after Shino refuses his advances, and almost succeeds with Kirito, if not for him still wearing a metal electrode from while he was in the VRMMO from within a hospital under close monitoring, on his chest, which blocked the injector. Shino then subdues Kyouji and both Kyouji and Shouiji are subsequently arrested for their crimes. PGM Hecate The PGM Hecate II is a French bolt-action anti-materiel rifle chambered for the .50 BMG round. The weapon has a much longer range than a conventional sniper rifle, up to 1800 meters or more, and is effective against lightly armored targets such as trucks, jeeps, helicopters, parked aircraft, radar sites, etc. The Hecate, however, is also very heavy, weighing it at over 14 kilograms, or over 30 pounds when loaded and equipped with a scope. The Hecate has a seven-round magazine. Glock 18 Select Fire In the anime, Shino uses a Glock 18 selective fire handgun, capable of semi or full auto fire, as a sidearm. The Glock 18 is a selective fire version of the Glock pistol, capable of semi or fully automatic with a rate of fire of up to 1100-1200 rpm. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 375 meters per second and an effective range of 50 meters. The Glock 18 fires 9mm ammunition from a 33-round magazine. Type 54 Pistol The Type 54 "Black Star" pistol is a Chinese copy of the Tokarev named for the Black Star engraved on the grip. The Tokarev TT-33 was a Soviet-designed 7.62 x 25mm semi-automatic handgun designed in 1930 as a replacement for the old M1895 Nagant revolver. The weapon saw service in the Second World War with the Red Army and by various other factions afterwards. The weapon is still in used by various factions around the world even though it was replaced by the Makarov in Soviet service starting in 1952. The weapon fires from a seven-round magazine and has a range of about 50 meters. =X-Factors= Explanations Ann was part of a JROTC program, and quickly proved to be a skilled shot, giving her an edge in training. Kouta was trained by a Blackwater contractor in the US for about six months during at visit, while Sinon is an expert player in a virtual reality FPS with realistic weapon operations and ballistics (albeit superhuman avatars and lines showing where enemy fire is coming form), she has no real world training or experience. As for experience, Kouta takes second as he has proved himself in picking off countless zombies, but Ann has fought a PMC with advanced powered armor, special forces training, and military grade hardware, giving her the definitive edge. As for intelligence, Sinon is not stupid, but is at heart, the ordinary girl behind her avatar, while Kouta and Ann seem to have more of a tactical mindset. As for calm under fire, Ann is almost superhumanly calm, even when getting shot at at close quarters in a hallway, while Kouta is usually cool under fire, but has been known to get cocky, and a was at one point traumatized when force to kill an infected ally. Sinon is ver cool under fire, but in this scenario wiht realistic physics- no superhuman speed or bullet dodging, the inner fear of guns might creep back in.... As far as marksmanship, all three of them are phenomenally good shots. Sinon is able to aim out about 1000 meters with her .50 caliber PGM Hecate in the game, but suffers due to lack of real world experience, in spite of the realist weapon handling and ballistics of the VR world, while Kouta scored a headshot at at least a 100 meters with a rifle he never used before in real life, and Ann proved a match for a special forces-like PMC and was top-rated for marksmanship. In terms of agility, Shino will not be quite so superhumanly agile because of the realistic physics of the match, but will still have an advantage over even Ann, and especially, Kouta, who can run when sufficiently motivated, but isn't exactly in great physical condition. Notes The battle will takes place in an undecided location, familiar to none of the three. Regardless of whether it is in a virtual or real world, the physics will be identical to the real world- NO convenient red lines showing where enemy fire is coming from or falling ten stories with a leg blown off and surviving for Sinon! =Battle= Kouta Hirano Shino "Sinon" Asada Ann Matsura Shino Asada's avatar lay prone that the top of a roughly ten-story building in the middle of an abandoned city. Down below her was a major interection, similar in appearance to the famous crosswalk in Shibuya, Tokyo, were it not for the fact that it was completely deserted. The avatar, however, was not the familiar turquoise haired-girl of GGO, but a female soldier with short brownish hair similar to Shino's own- this was not GGO, but a completely different game- Battlefield 12: Global Front, stated to be the most realistic virtual reality first person shooter ever, said to have been based on the same technology of military-grade simulators- albeit slightly "stripped down" to remove classified components. Across the square, in a restaurant covered by a wide glass window a figure walked across the room, moving between the tables- they would not stop a bullet, but they would provide visual cover. Unfortunately for him, Sinon had seen him, and now had him lined up in the sights of her PGM Hecate II .50 caliber anti-materiel rifle. The sight was perfectly zeroed at about 600 meters- a relatively short range compared to the rifles maximum range of over a kilometer. Sinon slowly pulled back the trigger as she exhaled until the Hecate II let out a thunderous roar as the stock kicked back against her shoulder, propelling the .50 BMG round towards a male soldier with a much more athletic physique than his real-world counterpart and black hair. Suddenly, a sudden gust of wind picked up- a new random feature in BF12 to make sniping more realistic and difficult. The .50 caliber round went slightly to the right as the AmuSphere over the head of one Kouta Hirano made a whooshing sound. Kouta immediately ran forward, an act he had gotten more used to in the zombie outbreak a few years ago- civilization had survived thanks to the world's military forces regrouping in rural areas with lower population (and thus zombie densities), before counterattacking and taking back the cities one-by-one. Still, Kouta's avatar was in better condition than he was now- somehow, even the zombie outbreak was not enough to lose all of the weight he had put on, though Kouta tried to keep it off at the insistence of his girlfriend, fellow survivor, Saya Tayagi. But enough about Kouta's life after surviving the outbreak! Kouta's avatar ran into the stairwell out of sight of the sniper with the anti-materiel rifle. At the top of the first set of stairs, Kouta rolled out of the way of the door, minimizing exposure, before turning to a door half way up to the second third floor- the fire escape. On the opposite side, Sinon spotted her target in the door, but he was gone before she could pull the trigger. She raised her rifle, expecting him to come out of the third floor, her rifle trained on the 3rd floor exit. And yet, after about two minutes, however, her target had not appeared. Sinon zoomed out with her rifle to the minimum zoom level and a figure cautiously peak over the end of the fire escape stairs leading up to the top. Shino quickly took aim and fired, however, her hastily aimed shot missed, instead blowing way a chuck of concrete from the rooftop about a meter from the fire escape. As Sinon pulled back the bolt, Kouta got up and took aim with his AR-10T, firing two 7.62mm rounds. One of them struck Sinon's avatar right in the head. There was a spray of blood, and the avatar slumped forward over its rifle. Suddenly, a shot blew right, narrowly grazing Kouta's side. Kouta felt it immediately, Kouta was playing on "Hardcore" mode, in which the pain absorber was deactivated to the safest level allowable. Kouta immediately dove for cover, beneath the short wall surrounding the edge of the roof. Kouta lay prone, crawling forward, towards the entrance of the fire escape. Kouta's avatar removed its helmet, and propped it up on a piece of rebar lying on the rooftop, making it peek over the wall. The sniper, actually a JSDF JROTC-equivalent named Ann Matsura fired a single shot, blowing the helmet off the end of the rifle. Kouta immediately got up and spotted the muzzle flash. Before he could fire, however, he felt a sudden impact, followed by the text "Player Eliminated" across his field of vision. The Amusphere changed to a display of the scores of the previous match, in which, he had won second place. "I wonder who the first place winner is. Whoever they are, they're good", Kouta thought. Little did he know, he wasn't the only one in this match that had handled a weapon on real life... First Place: Ann Matsura Second Place: Kouta Hirano Third Place: Shino "Sinon" Asada Expert's Opinion Ann Matsura took first place because of her experience fighting highly dangerous mercenaries, as well as the her expert marks in marksmanship at EPDA. Kouta was also an experienced sniper, but his targets were all zombies- typically slow, dumb, and unarmed. Sinon took third place, as, as realistic as the virtual reality of GGO was, it was still a virtual reality. A superior rifle was not enough to win against real-world experience. To see the original weapons, battle, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts